Quatre mots
by saya59410
Summary: Résumé : Kira, jeune adolescente au passé sombre et à l'esprit brisé, vient s'installer à Forks. Elle vit seule et remarque bien vite l'étrange famille Cullen/Hale/Whitlock. Eux remarquent vite les étranges événements qui entourent cette fille aux yeux plus vieux qu'elle. Pourquoi ces gens de familles différentes ont-ils les mêmes yeux et la même peau ?


Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de présenter ma fic Quatre mots, elle me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu les films Twilight ! Bref c'est une fiction que j'imagine depuis quelques semaines en tournant et retournant mes phrases dans ma caboche, et j'en a une autre nommé Cow-boy de mon âme qui est en cours d'écriture. J'ai réécrit la fiction suite aux Reviews que j'ai reçus.

Résumé : Kira, jeune adolescente au passé sombre et à l'esprit brisé, vient s'installer à Forks. Elle vit seule et remarque bien vite l'étrange famille Cullen/Hale/Whitlock. Eux remarquent vite les étranges événements qui entourent cette fille aux yeux plus vieux qu'elle. Pourquoi ces gens de familles différentes ont-ils les mêmes yeux et la même peau ? Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas en cours quand il y a du soleil ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle attiré par ce blond à l'air souffrant ? Jasper/OC. Edward/Alice. Carlisle/Esmée. Emmett/Rosalie. Bella/Jacob.

Prologue : Arrivée à Forks.

 _Le prochain vol à destination de Port Angeles partira dans 30 minutes, les passagers sont priés de se rendre porte F pour faire contrôler leurs billets._

J'observais les alentours, constatant que l'aéroport était bondé malgré le fait que l'on soit le soir d'Halloween, les gens se bousculaient pour arriver à l'heure et attraper leurs avions. Il y avait de longues files où hommes d'affaires, familles et même un groupe de personnes âgées, attendaient pour acheter leurs billets. Les espaces d'attentes des autres portes étaient bondées mais la F où je m'étais assise pour patienter n'avais presque personne, juste une quarantaine de passagers, j'écoutais à peine les autres parler. Un nouvel appel retentit pour nous demander de nous rendre à la porte pour le contrôle des billets et de nos papiers d'identités, j'empoignais mon sac de voyage noirs et ma vielle valise à roulette noire pour me mettre dans la file, m'observant au passage dans une surface réfléchissante.

Je n'étais pas grande, 1m65 et pas très épaisse non plus avec mes 56 kilos, ma peau était très pâle malgré le soleil présent cet été a Los Angeles. J'étais vêtue d'un pantalon noir déchiré par endroit et usé, un pull bleu marine et des mitaines noires, des basket vert émeraude aux pieds. De longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval sauf une mèche qui traversait mon front, elle était striée de mèches blanches depuis ma naissance, et mon visage fin et doux où se trouvaient mes yeux : le droit bleu saphir et le gauche vert émeraude. Des yeux qui étaient encore considérés comme un moyen de reconnaitre les maudits au début du 19eme siècle.

La jeune femme qui vérifia mon billet et mon passeport n'osait pas croiser mes yeux, je savais bien que mes yeux rendaient les gens mal-à-l'aise et qu'en plus le fait que je ne laisse aucune de mes émotions paraître devait me rendre vraiment froide, mais je ne voulais pas paraître sympathique. Je pensais encore aux derniers évènements, à Sally et Jem', à Thryteen qui m'attendait dans sa cage située en soute. Ce dernier était mon chien, un magnifique berger allemand, il est fidèle et dressé pour la défense.

Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vivre à Forks sans Thryteen, il est mon meilleur ami et le seul qui pourrais me comprendre, je l'ai depuis qu'il a deux mois. Je l'ai recueilli près du cadavre de sa mère, elle avait été tuée par une meute de chien errants qui voulaient manger ses petits et elle avait défendu ses trois petits avec fougue avant de succomber à ses blessures, emmenant deux des cinq assaillants avec elle. Elle les avait lacérés avec ses crocs, brisant leurs pattes avant pour les empêcher de se tenir debout et pouvoir leur apporter le coup de grâce plus facilement, elle l'avait fait malgré les entailles qui parcouraient son corps et une patte brisée en trois endroits.

J'étais arrivée trop tard pour son frère et sa sœur mais j'avais pu le sauver et je l'avais traité comme s'il était mon fils, il me l'avait mille fois rendu et me le rendait encore, je savais déjà que quiconque m'approcherait de trop près aurait à faire avec mon chien. Je montais dans l'appareil qui m'emmènerais vers un nouveau pan de ma vie que j'espérais meilleur, m'asseyant à ma place près du hublot tout en balayant l'appareil du regard. Je sentais un crépitement familier qui me rassura et je soupirais de manière inaudible pour les êtres « normaux », je me posais des questions sur ma destination, est-ce que des « surnat' » comme j'appelais les créatures magiques étaient présents ? Est-ce que j'allais être tranquille pour au moins une année ou ma malchance surnaturelle allais-t-elle encore frapper ?

Toutes mes questions furent repoussées au moment du décollage, je tendais mon esprit pour rassurer Thryteen et le cajoler de bons sentiments puis j'allumais mon Ipod pour écouter du Yiruma, ne réagissant que quand un homme arrogant, velu et bedonnant commençât à faire un scandale au sujet des toilettes et de la nourriture. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur mes pouvoirs, hésitante sur lequel j'allais utiliser avant d'opter sur l'empathie, je lui envoyais une bonne dose de peur avant d'envoyer une dose de léthargie suffisante pour endormir un éléphant.

Un cri de fillette retentit puis un BOUM sonore, la baleine venait de s'effondrer sur le fauteuil lui étant destiné avec la grâce d'une autruche dans un pigeonnier, en ronflant comme un sonneur. Je ricanais et posais ma tête contre le hublot, pour ouvrir les yeux alors qu'une hôtesse de l'air typée indienne me secouait l'épaule en souriant, elle m'informa que l'on était arrivé puis eut un brusque mouvement de recul en voyant mes yeux. Je soupirais et lui lançait un regard mauvais, elle eut un glapissement terrifié et s'écarta vivement en baissant la tête, je fus surprise de ce geste mais je me repris rapidement et descendit pour récupérer ma valise et mon chien.

Ma voiture m'attendait à l'aéroport comme prévu et je savais que la villa que j'avais achetée serait déjà aménagée avec mes meubles, je mis ma valise dans le coffre de ma Ferrari Enzo Ferrari noire et ouvrait la porte à Thryteen qui se coucha sur sa couverture de banquette arrière, refermant la porte rapidement pour monter côté conducteur, programmer mon GPS et démarrer pour enfin regagner mon nouveau domicile. Mes phares illuminaient la route, me montrant un paysage forestier qui me mit d'excellente humeur, j'adorais les balades en forêt et collecter les quelques plantes et herbes médicinales dont Jem' m'avait tant parler ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je me garais dans mon allée et fit sortir mon fidèle ami, j'empoignais ma valise et entrai dans notre nouveau chez-nous, rangeais mes affaires puis me douchais avant d'aller dormir en serrant mon chien dans mes bras. Il était 23h47, le vendredi 27 Octobre 2006, quand je fermais les yeux à Forks dans l'état de Washington.

Prochain chapitre : Week-end de transition et premières rencontres.


End file.
